on_my_block_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Season 2 (My Reaction Series)
Season 2 of the Netflix American coming of age television series [[On My Block|'On My Block']] '' premiered on March 29th, 2019 and the season finale aired on May 31, 2019. Summary One month after Olivia's quince and it is New Year's Eve. Ruby comes back from the hosipital and is torn over Olivia's Death(ptsd).Cesar gets kickd out of his house because he did'nt kill Latrelle and the parents doesn't want him in any of their home because they say that it is Cesar's fault that Olivia was killed at her quince.Jamal tells her friends that he found the rollerworld money and he and the crew try to clean the green.Monse and Cesar are still together but that can change when Monse's mom offers her to stay with her and Cesar gives her an ultimatum resulting in them breaking up.One month after the break up Cesar sleeps with Paula.While the Monse,Jamal,Jasmine and Ruby come back from cleaning the green, the prophets roll up on them looking for cesar.The try to get Cesar out of Freeridge to start a new life for but then Monse wants to go with him to saying that she loves him and cesar doesnt want anything to happen to monse so he admits to smashing paula and she storms off hitting him.Oscar and cesar planned this the entire time and goes to the prophets.At the end all of the prophets are arrested including Latrelle.The gang is happy beacuse they finally have justice for Olivia.They have a little argument and when monse turns away a white van pulls up and kidnapped Jamal,Ruby and Cesar then after she turns back she sees no one then someone kidnapps her.THE END OF SEASON 2. Cast Main * Sierra Capri as Monse Finnie (10/10) * Jason Genao as Ruby Martinez (10/10) * Brett Gray as Jamal Turner (10/10) * Diego Tinoco as Cesar Diaz (10/10) * Jessica Marie Garcia as Jasmine (10/10) Supporting * Peggy Blow as Abuelita (4/10) * Julio Macias as Oscar Diaz (5/10) * Paula Garces as Geny Martinez (3/10) * Jahking Guillory as Latrelle (2/10) * Emilio Rivera as Chivo Ramirez (3/10) * Lisa Marcos as Julia Whitman (3/10) * Eme Ikwuakor as Dwayne Turner (6/10) * Reggie Austin as Monty Finnie (5/10) * Danny Ramirez as Mario Martinez (4/10) * Eric Neil Gutierrez as Ruben Martinez (3/10) * Raushanah Simmons as Mrs. Turner (1/10) * Shoshana Bush as Amber (3/10) * Brent Werzner as Officer Hammel (2/10) Episodes Gallery '''Promotional Pictures' Jamal Season 2 Promotional Picture.png Monse Season 2 Promotional Picture.png Ruby Season 2 Promotional Picture.png Cesar Season 2 Promotional Picture.png Jasmine Season 2 Promotional Picture.PNG S2poster.JPG Season2poster.jpg Video Gallery File:On My Block Season 2 Clip Cold Opening HD Netflix-0 File:On My Block Season 2 The Cast of On My Block Just Went Full Diva Netflix-0 File:How Well Does The Cast Of "On My Block" Know Each Other? File:"On My Block" Cast Plays 'I Dare You' Teen Vogue File:'On My Block’ Cast Answer Your Burning Season 2 Questions MTV News File:The Cast of Netflix's On My Block Reveals Who's Most Likely to Share a Spoiler and More File:The Cast of On My Block on The Success of The Show & Who Has The Party House! File:Julio & Diego Talk On My Block Season 2, Latino Representation in Hollywood More! File:Jessica Marie On Season 2 of, 'On My Block" on Netflix & What's Next!-1 File:'On My Block' stars look fabulous at season 2 premiere-0 Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Blog posts